Cold in the Desert
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Él estaba ahí, escuchando aquel incesante gotear caer en el piso, cuando aquello se convirtió en un charco, fue que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo en aquella esquina mientras las imagenes de una felicidad efímera pasaban por su mente.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cold in the Desert.**_

* * *

 _Estoy en el rincón esperando que una luz se encienda,_  
 _Ahí es donde se que te encuentras solo._

 _-Cold in the Desert - Kings of Leons._

 _ **.**_

Él estaba ahí, escuchando aquel incesante gotear caer en el piso, cuando aquello se convirtió en un charco, fue que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo en aquella esquina mientras las imagenes de una felicidad efímera pasaban por su mente.

Levi estaba ahí, sentado, con el mismo ceño fruncido y la misma cara de poco interés, con aquellos ojos color gris que expresaban un mar intenso de emociones. Pero no estaba solo. Él también le acompañaba, ambos compartían el desayuno mientras que el sol apenas y hacía presencia en aquel apartamento.

Eran felices, o por lo menos, eso fue lo que siempre creyó Eren.

¿Pero que pudo advertirle, que aquello solamente era una falsa felicidad? ¿Qué podría indicarle, que aquello era tan imposible como el frío en un desierto a altas horas de la tarde?

 _Nada._

No había nada que pudiera decirle que aquel perfecto sueño se desmoronaba poco a poco y él no era consciente. Nada le decía que aquel hombre que siempre lo acompañaba por las noches y desaparecía al amanecer, mentía.

Y dolía. Le dolía como si cargara una gran roca encima de él, un peso tan grande y asfixiante que a su corta edad le desmotivaba.

Le habían roto el corazón por primera vez en su vida, con tan solo veinte años, mientras observaba la lluvia caer por aquel ventanal, se imaginaba lo feliz que hubiese estado si Levi hubiese llegado a su encuentro; si tan solo él hubiese querido ir a verle aquel día.

Aquel día en el cual, todo parecía ir en contra de sus sueños y querer hundirlo en la tristeza, el sol radiante que él había imaginado no estaba, y en su lugar, el cielo parecía querer caerse de la intensidad de agua que caía de éste.

Todo era tan frío y vacío, tan roto y sin solución alguna.

Todos tuvieron razón con lo que decían sobre Levi y sobre él, todos fueron capaces de ver más allá de aquella fría expresión que el pelinegro portaba. Todos menos Eren, aquel joven que por primera vez lloraba al sentirse solo, aquel joven de ojos color verde que dejaba caer aquella cajita de terciopelo en aquel brilloso piso de madera, aquel joven que se había levantado y dejaba todo atrás.

Sin importar que con ello, se fueran todos sus sueños y aspiraciones con aquel hombre que le enseñó lo que era amar, pero que a la misma vez; también le enseñó lo doloroso que era cuando te quedabas solo.

…

– _¿Serías capaz de enfrentar a todos… Por mi? –Preguntó un joven moreno de ojos color verde. Su acompañante le ignoró mientras veía la hora en su reloj._

…

– _Ya es tarde. –Mencionó secamente. –Debo irme._

– _¿Algún día podré conocer a tu familia?_

 _Levi lo miró por un segundo sin demostrar interés alguno en lo que el menor le decía._

– _Eso no pasará._

 _Eren trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor que sintió en su corazón._

 _Siempre era lo mismo con ellos dos._

 _Siempre era la misma respuesta._

– _Yo estuve pensando en… –El pelinegro le interrumpió._

– _Yo también estuve pensando. –Mencionó secamente. –Y creo que lo mejor sería dejar esto hasta aquí._

 _El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquello._

– _Lev… –Pero él le interrumpió nuevamente._

– _Tú. –Señaló. –Yo. –Sonrió amargamente. –Esto no es normal._

– _Comprendo tus miedos. –Mencionó tratando de mantener el dolor a raya._

– _¿Miedo? –Preguntó sarcásticamente. –Eren. Esto simplemente era un maldito juego._

– _Per…_

– _Y no sabes cuánto me divertí jugando con un niño como tú._

…

 _–Te esperaré mañana. -Mencionó mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de Levi por aquel teléfono. –Por fav... –La llamada había sido finalizada._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Algunos años después._

–Por eso nadie te quiere, enano. –Mencionó una mujer de cabellera castaña y con unos peculiares lentes puestos. –Con esa cara de amargado, espantas a todos.

–Tsk, cállate lentes de mierda. –Susurró secamente pero ella logró escucharle.

–¿De mal humor? –Rió escandalosamente llamando la atención de los presentes en aquella cafetería. – Eso sí es raro, Rivaille.

–Ese ya no es mi apellido. –Le recordó secamente. Ella hizo como si aquello fuera una noticia nueva. – ¿Erwin? –Preguntó repentinamente. – ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue?– Hanji suspiró mientras su mirada iba directa a su teléfono.

–Estará aquí pronto.

Levi veía fijamente por el ventanal mientras Hanji hablaba de algo sobre su trabajo, ahora contaba con treinta y seis años y la vida en aquellos seis largos años no fue nada grata, primeramente la noticia de la enfermedad que se llevó a su madre y la aparición de Kenny Ackerman, aquel hombre que aseguró por todos los medios ser su tío biológico, la carga familiar que él terminó dejándole cuando tuvo que tomar posesión de las empresas que él manejaba en compañía de su prima Mikasa. Y sobre todo, él haber dejado atrás a la única persona que quizás lo llegó a amar.

– _Y no sabes cuánto me divertí jugando con un niño como tú._

Apretó fuertemente sus manos mientras recordaba la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Eren, aquella última mirada de desolación, tristeza y vacío que habían compartido aquel fatídico día. En aquella cafetería y por aquel largo ventanal, aquella imagen se le hacía dolorosamente conocida, pues aquel día, él había ido a aquel apartamento, lo había buscado pero fue tarde.

Eren se había ido y lo único que había quedado en aquel lugar, era aquella caja de terciopelo que guardaba un par de argollas y que él, aún con el pasar del tiempo, conservaba, una puesta en su mano izquierda, y la otra guardada en algún pequeño rincón de su mesa de noche.

En aquel momento; su vida era un caos, todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Todo lo que le daba luz a su existencia se marchitaba.

Y lo supo, lo supo desde aquel momento en que dejaron de besarse, tenía que dejarlo ir, tenía que dejarlo ser libre, libre de él y su fracasada vida como adulto, libre de la carga que él representaría en su vida.

Desde aquel día no lo volvió a ver más, parecía que Eren Jaeger había desaparecido de la tierra y con ello, también se había esfumado toda esperanza de poder solucionar lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

–Enano… ¿Estás ahí? –Escuchó la voz de la mujer, él volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que ella estaba de pie. –Erwin nos espera en el parque, al parecer se encontró con una conocida y…

–Tsk. Andando. –Murmuró con fastidio. Hanji se rió a viva voz de su expresión, no habían terminado de llegar, cuando reconocieron la fuerte figura del hombre que buscaban, estaba acompañada de una rubia de baja estatura que lo veía con una especie de curiosidad.

–Erwin. –Llamó Hanji con su fastidiosa voz. Él rodó los ojos ante la alegría desbordante que expresaba la cuatro ojos. Ambos habían llegado ante la presencia de Erwin y él había presentado a la pequeña rubia, como Annie; una antigua estudiante que tuvo su padre.

–Fue bueno verte nuevamente. –Mencionó la rubia. –Igual fue un gusto conocerles. –Miró atentamente tanto a Levi como a Hanji, él la ignoró mientras que la mujer castaña asentía a lo dicho por la rubia.

–¿Estarás bien sola? –Preguntó Erwin. –No me gustaría que mi padre se enterara que dejé sola en un parque a una de sus estudiantes favoritas. –La rubia sonrió apenas visiblemente.

–Supongo que él ya no vendrá. –Mencionó viendo hacía la entrada del parque. –Será mejor que me vaya.

–Entonces te acompañamos hasta la salida. –Mencionó Hanji. Al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo y caminaron envueltos en una amena charla, menos Levi, que creyó que conversar con una completa desconocida era estúpido, por lo cual; nunca intentó opinar sobre algo. Iban llegando a la salida, cuando escuchó aquella voz.

Aquella voz que hubiese reconocido en cualquier lugar y en cualquier situación.

 _Era él._

– _Eren_. –Susurró él. Pero no fue el único.

–Eren. –Mencionó con una leve sonrisa la rubia mientras se separaba del grupo y avanzaba hacía aquel joven. Él la recibió con un abrazo mientras que ella simplemente se aferraba a él. –Llegas tarde. –Le recriminó y el sonrió como siempre lo hacía, con aquella misma alegría de un niño a punto de recibir un dulce.

– _ **¡¿Eren?!**_ –Preguntó Hanji. Maldijo internamente aquello, pues Eren por fin se había dado cuenta que no estaban solos y ahora aquellos verdes ojos estaban viéndole fijamente a él. Una mueca de amargura apareció en su rostro mientras los saludaba educadamente.

Aquella fue, la primera de tantas veces en la cual lo volvió a ver, y las veces en las cuales se encontraban nuevamente, él le expresaba tanto con aquellos ojos color verde, una mezcla entre el viejo dolor de aquel día y la resignación que luego tuvo. Pero también, le había mostrado que había avanzado y había pasado la página, que ahora era feliz, feliz con alguien que no era él.

Y dolía, verlo le dolía en el alma. Porque no era él quien estaba con Eren, sino, aquella pequeña rubia que se ganaba todas sus sonrisas y atenciones, aquella joven de ojos azules que le había devuelto el brillo a aquellos ojos.

Aquellos ojos que tanto él amaba y que solo se posaban en él para recordarle fríamente que lo había perdido.

Había perdido todo lo que alguna vez él consideró su eterna felicidad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pues esta pequeña historia, nace de la canción '' _ **Cold in the Desert'**_ ' de _**Kings of Leons**_.

Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre Eren y Levi, por lo cual, me disculpo si encuentran algún error.

También con esta historia, quería avisar que próximamente subiré un long-fic con ellos dos como protagonistas ;)

Así que quizás, nos leamos nuevamente.

Puse a Annie, porque es mi personaje femenino favorito, y al igual que el _**RiRen/EreRi.**_ Me encanta el _**EreAnnie.**_

 _ **.**_

Si la historia fue de su agrado, me alegraría saberlo a través de sus:

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **Favoritos.**_

No saben cuan feliz me harían con ello.

.

Lamento mucho cualquier error y…

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Saludos. _**RosseValderrey.**_


End file.
